The Magic Box
by djenie
Summary: Fifty years together in the Time Dilation Field. The things that might have happened! Some brief ideas from my imagination. A bit AU, since I have added Dr Lam to the group.
1. Chapter 1

UNENDING: SAM

The time dilation field had worked! She was relieved, and – yes, pleased with herself. They were safe, at least for now. And unless the technology failed, the field could be maintained for a very long time. She allowed herself a feeling of satisfaction as she explained the situation to her shipmates…

So she was completely taken aback at their reactions.

Vala's cry of "Three months!" had echoed as if it were a sentence of three centuries.

Caroline Lam had gulped in dismay, though she said nothing.

Cam's accusing glare cut her to the quick.

Even Daniel had clearly been disappointed, although that may have been due mostly to the prospect of being cooped up with Vala for so long.

General Landry had ended the conversation abruptly as he rose from the table with a remark about paperwork.

The only comfort she found was in Teal'c's calm steadfast gaze.

But now, alone in her cabin, she found her eyes filling with tears as she prepared for bed. She had done the best she could. She had kept them _alive, for God's sake_! They could have been a _little bit_ grateful!

Angrily she wiped the tears away and stared out the window of her cabin – at the Ori ship and the deadly beam of destruction stopped in its tracks for now, but aimed unerringly at the Prometheus_. She did not want to see that thing every time she looked out!_ Tomorrow she would change her quarters, pick a cabin on the opposite side of the ship, where she would be looking back in the direction of the Sun (although it was far beyond sight, she could plot its position). Then every day she could look toward Earth. Home.

_Toward Jack_.


	2. Chapter 2

UNENDING: DANIEL

He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes. He was still stunned that they were actually alive! God! Sam was a miracle worker – there was nobody like her!

He'd been in a fog of relief all through Sam's explanation of their predicament. Vala's whining in his face about going crazy, and "taking you with me!" had barely registered. Such was his amazement at the magic box Sam had created.

Now he was exhausted. Tomorrow he must speak to Sam and say thank you. Find out if there was anything he could do to help work out a solution to their problem. But right now he was too tired to even get up and change into PJs…

A series of sharp knocks startled him awake. He blinked as the raps came again, more insistent.

"Daniel!" Vala's voice.

He blew out a breath. "Not now, Vala."

"Let me in, Daniel!"

"Go away!"

"Daniel!" She knocked on the door again.

He didn't answer, just turned on his side and pulled the pillow over his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes from djenie; These first few chapters take place early in the timeline, but after that they'll skip around. I've already thought of stories that will take place years down the line. So I make no claim to sequentiality.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Stargate reality (BooHoo!).

UNENDING: LANDRY

He awoke with a headache. _Well, no wonder_, he thought. Yesterday they were in a battle with the Ori, which came within a second of destroying them. And now they were stranded in a _time bubble_, of all things, which had saved their butts for now, but meant they were stuck until Colonel Carter could figure out how to fix it. And she said it would take a while. A long while. She mentioned three months…

He sat up and stretched, rolling his head from side to side to try and ease the ache. This damned bunk was just about worthless. Typical – the ship had technology that could take them across the Universe, but the mattresses were like rocks.

Getting up, he found some pain pills in his kit bag, and tossed down three with a handful of water from the sink. His stomach felt iffy and empty. He needed food. And coffee. As he pulled on his clothes, he wondered what the breakfast situation would be. Was it every man for himself? Or would somebody volunteer to take on the task of cooking, at least temporarily? They'd have to set up some kind of food preparation schedule. And what about laundry? They'd all need clean clothes regularly. Organizing that sort of thing was a bitch. That's why Generals had aides. But not now. Not on this ship. His headache wasn't likely to get any better.

He thought about the small crew that now made up his command. Cam Mitchell, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Vala MalDoran, Sam Carter, and last – but hardly least! – Caroline Lam, his own daughter. And what on Earth was _she_ doing here? She had defied his order to join the crew being beamed down to the nearby planet where a stargate would give them a way home. They could very well need a physician, she said. Good Lord! The girl was more stubborn even than her mother.

He indulged in a General-like growl, and then sighed.

But it was done, now. She was here. He wasn't going to waste any more energy griping about it. He had learned a _few _things in his old age! Like when to pick his battles.

He left his cabin and headed for the mess hall.


	4. Chapter 4

UNENDING: MITCHELL

He'd finished one pot of coffee and was making the second before anyone else entered the cafeteria kitchen. Of course he'd hardly slept at all. Spent most of the night staring into space – literally, out the window of his quarters.

Thoughts chased each other around in his head like runaway horses. How far did the stupid bubble extend? Could you just fly out of it? If he launched one of the 305's, what would happen when he got to the edge of it? Would he be free? Would he be dead? If they could do that, wouldn't Sam have said so? The Ori ship would come after them, but they might get away.

Was Sam telling them everything? Maybe she was leaving stuff out. She _had _to know a way out of this, didn't she? Could they really be stuck here for three months? What the hell was he going to do for three months!?

Teal'c walked into the room. "Good morning, Colonel Mitchell."

"I don't know of anything good about it," he replied sourly. "Do you?"

"Indeed I do. We are alive."


	5. Chapter 5

Note from djenie: I expect Dr. Lam's voice to be harder to find than the others. She had so much less time on the show. I tried to search out her scenes, but may have missed some. So please excuse any errors.

UNENDING – CAROLINE

I didn't intend to remain behind on the ship. There were a dozen injured people in the infirmary when the order to evacuate came down. It was my responsibility to get them all to the beam down stations. We only had a few moments. In the chaos someone shouted that one of the wounded airmen was missing. I ran back to check, and the Ori attacked and I was stranded on the ship.

So, I did not _defy_ the evacuation order. I could tell that the General was angry with me. He didn't say anything, but his expression was thunderous. It wasn't the time or place for a family squabble. I know he'll corner me later and give me a piece of his mind.

But I'm glad I'm here, instead of down on a strange planet, trying to get through the gate, and not knowing what is happening in the sky above.

I'm still processing Colonel Carter's explanation of why we aren't all dead. A time dilation field? How is that possible? It's just a stunning idea. How can _time_ be manipulated like that? We're going to live through months, maybe years, while out there the Ori beam takes only seconds to blow us to bits. My head is spinning from the very idea. This is definitely not my area of expertise.

But medicine _is._ I'll need to take a good look at the infirmary, and inventory the supplies. The Colonel said it might take three months to find a way out of here. The medical stores aren't adequate for that length of time – even for a group this size. Dr. Jackson has some serious allergies. Teal'c will need trutonin. Dad needs his blood pressure and cholesterol pills!

I wonder if anybody made coffee yet this morning!


	6. Chapter 6

UNENDING: VALA

She came into the ship's kitchen and headed straight for Daniel, who shied away as if she were about to bite him. The rest of the group carefully looked aside, but she knew they'd seen his reaction. It made her angry for a moment, at him and at them. It would never occur to her to be embarrassed, or that perhaps the others were embarrassed for her.

After a moment she settled on one of the stools at the counter, next to Sam, where she could reach the coffee maker. Teal'c handed her a mug from the cupboard.

"Thanks, Muscles," she said, as she poured herself the coffee. She sipped; it was strong. She looked around at the others. "Did anybody sleep well last night?"

"Not really," Sam admitted.

"Not at all," Mitchell growled.

There were other negative noises.

"I slept quite well," Teal'c stated.

"_You_ can sleep anywhere," Daniel said.

She glanced at Teal'c again, somewhat envious of his equanimity. She could never imagine feeling the kind of calm that he projected. Already she was itching with the restless need to find something to do; to occupy herself for the day ahead. Three months aboard this ship!

She wanted to scream!


	7. Chapter 7

UNENDING: TEAL'C

Daniel Jackson is correct; I _can _sleep anywhere. Adequate rest is necessary for maintaining one's strength, peace of mind, and self-control. I have been a warrior for many years, and this lesson has served me well.

For now, we are in no danger. Colonel Carter and the Asgaard technology have seen to that.

Colonel Carter sits now with her eyes closed and her cup in her hands as if to warm them. She is worried and no doubt feels the pressure of being the person most able to deal with our situation.

General Landry is thinking of our day to day needs – food, clothing, organization, discipline.

Dr. Lam is concerned for our health maintenance.

The three of them will be our chief support system while we are on the ship. My responsibility will be to lend them my strength when it is needed.


	8. Chapter 8

UNENDING: DANIEL

He sat down at the table, pulled out a second chair and propped his feet on the seat. Sam was studying something on her computer, and didn't look up right away. He watched for a few minutes. Finally she paused whatever she was doing and looked at him.

"Hi, Daniel. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Where's Vala?"

He frowned. "How would I know?"

"When you show up, she's usually not far behind."

"Rrumpf…"

"Oh, tell me you're not flattered!" She grinned.

"I might be if I believed she was even remotely sincere."

"She just doesn't know what to do with herself. Like the rest of us."

"Well, you're pretty focused."

She shook her head. "About twenty percent of the time maybe. I keep expecting interruptions – the gate will open or the phone will ring. There'll be some crisis to take care of. It's too quiet."

"Yeah." There was a long pause. "I feel useless," he sighed.

"The Asgaard language database is still downloading into your lab computer."

"I know. I keep checking on it. It's been over a week now!"

"I told you it was huge."

"Mmm hmm… I even went to see if the kitchen needed cleaning up. Teal'c was there washing dishes. By hand. He said he enjoys it." He sounded slightly disbelieving.

"He's been doing a lot of that sort of thing," Sam said. "Folding laundry. Writing out menus. You know – filling in the cracks. "

"Yeah." He paused. "He just may have the right idea." He swung his feet to the floor. "I'm gonna go check and see if there are any other cracks that need filling."


	9. Chapter 9

UNENDING: MITCHELL

He ran.

Along the corridors, he ran. Through the storage bays, the engine rooms, the labs, the hangar decks, he ran. Up the gangways, and emergency stairwells. Through the mess hall, along the crew deck, up to the bridge, circle twice, exit through the conference room, along the corridor by the officers' quarters, down the emergency stairwell, and back through the mess. Everywhere there was breathable air, he ran.

He felt General Landry's eyes on him as he passed the arboretum. Could he avoid the General tonight? One more lecture on patience and he would go stark raving mad! Give Colonel Carter time, Landry kept saying, time to solve the problem. _But time __was__ the problem!_ And it had been seven months! Seven long, useless, monotonous, idle, sanity-robbing months!

He tried not to be angry with Sam. If she hadn't done what she did the Ori beam would have hit the ship, and they would all have died. He knew that; he knew she had done the right thing. At least this way they were still alive. And they had a chance. Or so he kept telling himself. But did they really? Or had Sam condemned them to a living Hell of stagnation?

Anger and frustration – _and guilt_ – boiled up again.

So he ran. Down the long ramp into the cargo bay, across the catwalk above the dormant naquadah reactors, through the hanger under the wings of the dozen X-305's housed there.

He ran on and on…


	10. Chapter 10

UNENDING: SAM

She had learned early on how to use the Asgaard technology to ensure their survival indefinitely. With some alterations in the transportation beam, she developed a matter converter, and was able to create food, water, breathable atmosphere, clothing, tools, playthings (Vala asked for roller skates, Cam wanted model airplanes) – anything they needed or wanted. _Except a way off the damned ship! _

That was when she made the cello, and began to teach herself how to play it. To her surprise, Teal'c approached her and asked if she could make him an instrument he called a _da'tan_; he described it in musical detail and the Asgaard computer created it accordingly. It was very much like a bassoon. Teal'c said he had played one more than sixty years earlier, when he was young, on Chulak. After a bit of practice, he proved to be quite accomplished.

Eventually the two of them began to play together. The music may have been the beginning.

* * *

From djenie; I love the sound of a bassoon, and I can totally picture Teal'c playing one – also bassoon and cello are great together. If you'd like to hear the duet that I imagine Sam and Teal'c playing, go to youtube and search for **W. A. Mozart : Sonate for bassoon & cello K.292 Boudreault & Brendstrup** The recording skips a bit and it's not the only rendition available, but I like it because the musicians are so animated. Etienne Boudreault on the bassoon looks like he's having such fun!


	11. Chapter 11

UNENDING: LANDRY

He found Caroline in the infirmary, as usual, studying the Asgaard medical database. He pulled a chair over near her computer station and sat down.

"Whatcha looking at?"

She didn't remove her eyes from the screen. "Did you know that the Asgaard's cloning history goes back more than ten millennia! Just look at this!"

"Why? Would I understand a word of it?" He chuckled. "Do you?"

"Barely," she admitted. "It'll take me years to comprehend this fully. Right now I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Planning on making copies of us? Hey, a couple Carter-clones might not be a bad idea. All that brain power just might be able to get us out of this mess."

"Sam's already had the experience of meeting duplicates of herself. I'm not sure she'd appreciate another one." Caroline stretched and pushed away from the computer screen, turning to face him. Seeing his expression, she frowned. "What's up? You look worried."

"Oh, it's Mitchell."

"Of course it is," she said, unsurprised. "What's Cam done now?"

"It's that temper of his! He broke one of the hydro tanks in the arboretum this morning. He was venting his frustrations again. When I dismissed him, he stormed out swinging. It was an accident, but still…" He hesitated a moment, then plunged. "I thought maybe you could talk to him about it."

"No," she said flatly. "We've been over this before. I'm not a psychiatrist. I don't do counseling or behavior modification. I'm a physician. I treat the physical body…"

"Yeh, yeh. I got that," he cut in. He almost smiled. "But, after all, he _likes_ you…"

"What!? Dad!"

He lowered his head to hide his pleasure. _She called me Dad._ It still gave him a thrill to hear it. Something good had come from being stuck on this accursed boat for a year. She was calling him Dad again.


	12. Chapter 12

UNENDING: VALA

She had recently discovered that she _really did_ love Daniel. It had surprised her. They had been together for nearly a year now, and for most of that time she hadn't been aware of her own feelings. Truthfully, she _had_ been 'messing' with him a bit in the beginning. She'd been more irritated than hurt by his initial rejections. And she was startled how happy it made her when he finally came around.

Of course she had expected to be faithful. After all, she couldn't very well jump from partner to partner under _these _circumstances! Besides, Daniel was so _adorable_ when he was being his sweet nerdy self. And he turned out to be a terrific lover!

She pirouetted gaily on her skates, nearly running headlong into Mitchell as he jogged around a corner.

"Sorry!" she called, quickly, cheerfully.

He grunted and ran on with that grim, angry expression he had worn constantly since they'd found themselves in this fix fifteen months ago. She'd approached Mitchell first, in the beginning, when she'd been searching desperately for something—_someone!_—to keep her sane. He hadn't responded. Now she was glad he hadn't. She just hoped he would never say anything about her advances.

She and Mitchell were too much alike, she thought. Both needing action and excitement; too intense and driven. Not for them the cerebral life. Daniel and Sam were happy with their research. Caroline was engrossed in examining the Asgaard medical database. General Landry had turned out to be a gardener at heart! Teal'c—well she wasn't quite sure what kept Teal'c going. Maybe he still did that kel-no-reem thingy, even though he no longer carried a symbiote.

No, she and Mitchell would not have been a good match. She'd seen him talking to Caroline a lot lately. Maybe they'd get together.


	13. Chapter 13

UNENDING: MITCHELL

They stepped through the gate and into the middle of a firefight. Staff blasts came from the edge of the woods to the right. On the left SG-4 was hunkered down behind boulders. He and Teal'c dove for cover as the event horizon evaporated behind them.

Partially sheltered behind the gate platform, Mitchell saw a number of Jaffa working their way through the trees, trying to flank the SG team. Six, eight, maybe more of them. He raised his MP-7 and fired. One fell, several others disappeared behind cover.

"Major Rodriguez!" he shouted, trying to make himself heard over the noise.

Rodriguez's head popped up from behind the rocks. A blast hit the stones and blew fragments into the Major's face.

"Get down!" Mitchell shouted. "How many?!"

"Twenty! Maybe twenty-five!" Rodriguez answered. "Lt. Matson's hit bad, sir."

"We have to get out of here! They're in the woods behind the gate! We'll soon be surrounded!"

"Can't get to the DHD! We never –" Rodriguez's words cut off as a staff shot from his left hit him in the side. Another Jaffa had appeared out of nowhere. Rodriguez sprawled out into the open, probably dead.

Teal'c had been firing into the woods, keeping the flanking Jaffa at bay. "I shall try to reach the DHD," he said.

Halfway there he was cut down by staff blasts from several directions.

Mitchell ducked lower and kept firing. There were no more shots coming from SG-4's position. The Jaffa closed in on him from all sides. Everything went white.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Mitchell was crouching, empty-handed, in the middle of an empty room. Wiring formed a grid on walls, floor and ceiling.

He stood up as the door slid open and Sam stepped in. "How did it work?"

"Well, let's see," he replied. "I died. Teal'c died. All of SG-4 died. Perfect score!"

"I meant, did it feel real?" she said. "Was it all solid?"

"Pretty much. I did notice that I could wiggle the stargate. And extra Jaffa kept popping up out of thin air."

"I'm still fine tuning the details of the programming."

"Where'd you get this idea anyway?" he wanted to know.

"Sci-Fi TV. The matter converter can create real stuff. I figured it's only one more step to mating it with the virtual reality gaming computer and animating it." She grinned. "You think I'll have to worry about copyright infringement if I call it a Holodeck?"

He laughed out loud.

* * *

**A/N** Stepping over into my other favorite sci-fi universe, Star Trek.


	14. Chapter 14

Just a silly moment. Everything can't be meaningful:-)

* * *

UNENDING: POKER NIGHT

"Seriously?" Daniel asked. "Landry pulled rank on us?"

"Indeed," Teal'c replied. "He said we need 'recreation.' We will all participate in Poker Night once a week."

"I hate card games," Daniel grumbled.

"Poker is a card game?" Vala asked, brightening a bit. "I've played card games in bars all over the galaxy."

"Why am I not surprised?" Daniel murmured.

She swatted his arm. "Teach me."

"Dunno how."

"I'll teach you," Sam spoke up.

Both Daniel and Teal'c looked at her in surprise.

"Hey! Air Force brat here," she said. "Poker was recess play in base schools. Right, Caro?"

Caroline grinned. "Absolutely. My Dad taught me—and he's good!"

"Oh, my God," Daniel muttered.

Vala rubbed her palms together, smiling. "I'm ready."


	15. Chapter 15

UNENDING: TEAL'C

He placed the cup of coffee on the desk beside Sam's computer. She looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, Teal'c. How did you know I needed that?"

"You have not touched your keyboard in at least fifteen minutes, Colonel Carter," he said.

She shrugged. "I keep reading the same information over and over again. The same equations. The same dead ends." She picked up the coffee and took a sip. "It's over five years, Teal'c. I haven't come up with anything new in at least six months."

"Your holodeck is new," he pointed out.

Sam rolled her eyes. "That's a plaything."

"On the contrary," he said. "Everyone appreciates it. It may even save Colonel Mitchell's life."

She looked at him with the beginnings of a smile, then sobered. "You're serious."

He nodded. "I have long been concerned about Mitchell. His failure to adjust to our circumstances has been profound."

She frowned guiltily. "I guess I haven't really paid attention."

"You have your work to do." He indicated her work station. "This is where your focus belongs."

"We're in this together. We have to support each other. I'm not doing that very well."

He reached over and covered her hand with his. "Samantha, you are our only hope for returning to our timeline. That is more than enough responsibility for you to bear. Let us support you in that."

"You always do, Teal'c," she said softly. "You always do."


	16. Chapter 16

UNENDING: CAROLINE

"Have you seen Caroline?" Vala asked.

"Not since breakfast," Sam replied without looking up from her computer.

xx

"You seen the Doc?" Mitchell wanted to know.

"Uh-uh." Daniel said. "Why?"

"Dunno. Vala's looking for her."

xx

"I have not seen Dr. Lam since early this morning," Teal'c responded to Daniel's question. "Have you checked the infirmary?"

"First place I looked. Not there."

xx

"General, have you seen Caroline?"

Landry shook his head. "Sorry, son. Maybe she's in the gym."

"Good idea." Cam turned to go, and met Vala coming in. "He hasn't seen her."

"Okay. I'll check the conference rooms."

"I'm going to the gym."

xx

Sam glanced up as Teal'c came in. "I haven't seen her," she said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Vala and Cam and Daniel have all been in here looking for Caro," she said. "I figured you are, too."

"Indeed."

xx

"Why's everybody looking for her? Somebody sick?"

"No one seems to be."

xx

"Where have you looked?" Sam asked.

"Gym. Bridge. Cargo bay," said Cam

"Infirmary. Medical stores," Daniel added.

"Living quarters," Vala put in. "Computer labs. Conference rooms."

"Hydro lab. Arboretum. Holodeck." Landry.

"Storage rooms. Lounge. Armory," Teal'c stated.

xx

"Well, it's not like she can leave!" Mitchell declared.

"Can't you just check for life signs?" Vala wanted to know.

Sam gave her a look. "I'm not Mr. Spock!"

Daniel and Cam grinned. Landry laughed out loud.

Vala looked puzzled.

"Ah…" Teal'c said. "Star Trek."

xx

"Did anyone check the mess hall?" the General asked.

They looked at one another, shaking their heads. Led by Mitchell, they all trooped to the elevator; however, when they got off at the mess the room was empty.

Daniel drew in a breath. "Something smells really good!"

"Indeed!" Teal'c agreed.

"The kitchen?" Sam asked.

They burst into the kitchen just as Caroline was removing several loaves of freshly baked bread from the oven.

xx

Sometime later, sated on warm bread, jam and butter, and after heaping much praise on the doctor's baking, someone finally asked; "Why were we looking for Caroline in the first place?"

They eyed one another blankly.

"Who cares," someone else said, with a grin, reaching for the bread knife.


	17. Chapter 17

UNENDING: LANDRY

I can't believe, out of this whole group, Caroline and I are the only ones who can cook! It's a good thing Sam's matter converter can conjure up anything they want.

But this is different. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving—and _that_ dinner should not come out of a machine! Oh, maybe I'm old fashioned. It's just that Thanksgiving was all about family when I was growing up.

We were lucky that everyone lived close by—all of my grandparents, aunts and uncles and cousins were within an hour's drive. We all got together at our farm—both sides of the family. We had the big house, and lots of space. It was the family farm—belonged to the Findlays for four generations. Grandma and Grandpa lived there with us as long as they lived. My Landry grandparents would drive out from town. Mama was an only child, but Dad had three brothers and two sisters. There were twenty-seven of us altogether.

We would eat about 2 o'clock, but by ten or so, most everybody was there. Uncle Toby—the only unmarried one—was always early. Said it was the best home-cooked meal he'd get all year—even though Mama invited him to supper regularly. Aunt Reba always brought apple pie and ice cream.

Us kids played outside, ignoring the weather—sun, rain, snow, whatever. The women gathered in the kitchen and talked and mixed and mashed and sliced while Mama basted the turkey that came from our barnyard. The men were usually in the living room or on the front porch, arguing politics or solving the problems of the world. No television. It was family catch-up time.

Aunt Polly went into labor with my cousin Joan right after dinner in 1948. My cousin Benny fell out of the haymow and broke his arm in '49. And I remember the Thanksgiving when my oldest cousin, Jake, joined the Army. It was 1952 and I was 7. He was 18.

After that, the numbers went down every year, as the kids grew up and moved away. One by one we lost the grandparents. That last Thanksgiving before I left for 'Nam in '68, there were only seven of us at the dinner table. But Mama still cooked the turkey she'd raised herself, and prepared vegetables from their own garden, and served the bread she'd baked. Caroline still uses her same recipe.

So—_hell,no!_—we're not having a 'matter converted' dinner tomorrow! Not if I have anything to say about it!

And, after all, I'm the _General!_


	18. Chapter 18

UNENDING: MITCHELL

He rolled over and looked at the clock. Two a.m. And he was wide awake. Sitting up, he reached for t-shirt and sweatpants. Out in the corridor, he headed for the lounge. As he got close, he could hear music turned down low. Sam was curled up on the couch with her e-reader.

"Looks like I'm not the only night owl," he said.

She looked up. "Hey, Cam."

He went in and sat down in one of the big chairs.

"You working?" He nodded at the reader.

"Nope. Just reading."

"Anything good?"

"_The Old Curiosity Shop_." When he frowned, she added, "Dickens."

"Never read it."

They were quiet for a few moments.

"Nice music." His foot was tapping. "I like Swing."

"Benny Goodman."

"Yeh. _Sing Sing Sing._"

"You know Benny Goodman but not Dickens?" she asked in amusement.

"Hey, this is a classic!"

She laughed out loud.

He listened for a bit more. "Want to dance?"

"Really?" she asked, surprised. "You know how?"

"I'm insulted!" He stood and held out his hand. "I'm good."

"Okay," she agreed, putting down the reader and getting to her feet.

He _was_ good. Soon they were laughing through the steps and turns.

The piece ended and they paused, breathing hard and grinning.

Next up was Ella: _It Don't Mean a Thing If It Ain't Got That Swing._ Mitchell and Carter moved into a classic Swing step.

When the music ended, Sam's last turn brought her up full length against Mitchell, chest to chest, thigh to thigh. For a few moments they clung together, gasping and laughing.

Then suddenly it was awkward—as they each became seriously aware of the other's body. Mitchell's blood pounded, and his face flushed even more at the thoughts that ran through his head.

She stiffened and stepped back, and he released her, but it was a long moment before either one looked away.


	19. Chapter 19

UNENDING: POKER NIGHT

"I can't believe you won again!" Vala moaned, throwing down her cards and glaring at Daniel, who was gleefully raking in the pot.

"Yeah, Jackson," Mitchell added, pouting. "Thought you were the one who couldn't play card games."

"I didn't say that," Daniel responded. "I said I hated them. Not that I couldn't play them."

"What? So you were just pretending, so we wouldn't know you're a card shark?" Mitchell groused. "Did you play those Texas hold'em tourneys online?"

"Cam, you're just being a poor loser," Caro admonished.

"I never played any kind of poker before," Daniel said. He looked around at his friends. "In one of the foster homes where I lived, my foster parents were avidly into card games; bridge, canasta, pinochle, cribbage. They insisted I join them. I hated it. So I never played cards again after I left there." He shrugged.

"You mean you got this good in just a couple of months?" the General asked curiously.

"Well…yes, sir. It's _easy_, after all. I didn't realize poker was so _simple_."

Caro, Sam and Landry exchanged glances.

"A hidden talent," Teal'c suggested, and the three nodded. When Vala and Mitchell made grumpy noises, Teal'c looked at them. "You must not take it so seriously. It is only a game."

He was rewarded with totally uncomprehending glares.


	20. Chapter 20

O CHRISTMAS TREE: CAROLINE

I keep telling myself it isn't really Christmas. After all, only a nanosecond has passed _out there, _and just because we've been counting weeks and months and years on the ship doesn't mean it's December. Mom isn't decorating the house or baking cookies. There are no Santas on the street corners. It's still July in the_ real_ world.

But Dad insisted on the Tree, and of all people _Cam_ backed him up! So there it is, decorated, lighted and kind of shimmery there in the window, with the stars in the background…

Hmmm. I guess it _is_ kind of pretty.

And there's a carol playing on the speakers.

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Much pleasure thou can'st give me;  
O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Much pleasure thou can'st give me;  
How often has the Christmas tree  
Afforded me the greatest glee!  
O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Much pleasure thou can'st give me__**.**_

My favorite. And here I am, singing along. I've always loved Christmas Trees!

Oh, and here comes Cam, wearing a silly Santa hat. What's he got in his hand? Mistletoe?!

Ooohhhh!

Maybe a little Christmas Spirit is a good idea after all!

**From djenie: Happy Holidays to everyone! This is probably my last chapter til after New Year's. There's just so much to do, and family coming home. I hope all of you enjoy this Season with your families.**


	21. Chapter 21

UNENDING: SAM

"I love you, Jack," she whispered, as she sat at her window and stared out at the stars—in the direction of home. "I love you, and I'll love you til I die. But I don't have you. I can't have you. We've been on this ship for so long… I can't fix it. I don't know how to get us out of here, and get back to you." She wiped tears from her cheeks with the palms of her hands. "We're going to die out here. And you'll never know what happened—that I spent all these years… damn!" She sobbed for a minute, forced herself under control. "You'll think we died in an instant. That's better, really. I'm glad you won't know—but it makes me so angry, too! I'm not even sure why it makes me angry, you know. I'd rather be alive than dead, even trapped here, I guess... It's so messed up in my mind. You're there and I'm here and… Damn it! I should be able to figure it out!" She stopped talking and was quiet for a while. "I feel like a ghost," she said at last. "I'm here but nobody out there can see me. You can't see me. I'm talking to you, but you can't hear me. There's no way I can let you know…"

She drew in a deep breath. "And now I feel so horribly guilty. I feel like I've betrayed you. But I can't live without somebody to care about. I can't be just a ghost... it's been so long. Eight years. I didn't expect to feel this way about anybody else. Can you possibly understand? Loneliness is so hard. I didn't _mean_ to feel this way about him."

Tears welled up again, but she found herself smiling through them. "But he's so good. You know that. You know how good and amazing he is. He's always there when I need someone. So patient and strong. And he loves me, Jack. He loves me, even though I have failed..." She gulped down another sob.

She pulled her legs up, and wrapped her arms around them, resting her cheek on her knees. For a long time she stared out the window at the stars. Eventually, she heard the door behind her open and close softly, sensed footsteps crossing the room. Teal'c's strong arms encircled her, and she let herself be drawn back against him and cradled there, safe and loved.


	22. Chapter 22

UNENDING: COPING MECHANISMS

Teal'c

He practices kel-no-reem at least once every day. Being focused, stable and mentally alert is very important to him. Several of the others have joined him and allowed him to instruct them in the technique. Mitchell is not among them. Teal'c feels a great deal of concern about Mitchell.

Daniel

He knows he doesn't get enough physical exercise, because he gets way too immersed in studying the Asgaard database, and is there for hours at a time every day. He forces himself to work out with Teal'c or Mitchell or Sam every couple of days to make up for that, but it probably isn't enough.

Caroline

The yoga classes she has taken since she was a child have been her salvation. Her mother, Kim, is a yoga teacher, and started Caro's instruction when she was just a toddler. Vala and Sam join her every day, and even Teal'c has been known to drop in.

Vala

Her whole being is about action and movement. She runs and skates and spars. She's always in motion—exercise is not her problem. Inaction bores her to the point of frustration. Being with Daniel helps, of course, but he is so cerebral it sometimes makes her nuts. She needs something to do constantly. When Caro offers to teach her how to cook, she rejects the idea at first—but finally makes herself give it a try. To her great surprise, she loves it! And she gets good at it! Now she is in the kitchen several hours a day—and they all appreciate her accomplishments.

Landry

His arboretum is his equivalent to meditation. Caring for the plants there gives him great satisfaction and calms his spirit. For exercise, he walks the corridors of the ship, jogging occasionally for short distances. A couple of times a week he lets Caro talk him into coming to stretch with her during her yoga practice.

Sam

She has found many ways to keep herself together. There is the cello, of course. Learning to play took time and concentration, but now playing gives her peace. In addition she practices yoga with Caro, and kel-no-reem with Teal'c. She forces Daniel out of the lab to spar with her. But mostly Sam is all about her work—the continuous search for a solution to their dilemma. Frustrating as it is, it also keeps her focused.

Mitchell

Much of the time, he has no idea what to do with himself. Running burns off some of the excess energy, and he is constantly in the gym working out. Sam has programmed at least a dozen action scenarios on the Holodeck, and he plays one out nearly every day. But nothing seems to quench the slow-burning anger he always feels in his belly—certainly not silly crap like yoga or kel-no-reem! Caro has warned him that his blood pressure is too high, not dangerous yet, but he needs to find something to keep himself calmer.


	23. Chapter 23

UNENDING: THE DANCE

"Colonel," General Landry held out his hand to Sam. "Care to dance?"

Sam stood up from her perch on the edge of the bandstand. "I'd love to."

She and Landry moved out onto the holodeck dance floor. The 'band' was playing a slow tune—a break from the swing variations that had been belted out most of the evening. Daniel and Vala were dancing very close. Mitchell and Caroline were sitting on the sidelines, laughing together, having just finished a particularly strenuous session of the Lindy Hop.

"These dances are a great activity," Landry said. "Even Colonel Mitchell is enjoying himself."

"I think he's been giving Caro lessons. The two of them look good out there together."

"Hmm," he replied with a half grunt. "A little too good, maybe."

"You don't approve?" Sam asked.

"He's just so... impatient. Unsettled. We've been on the ship for over three years now. Everyone else has sort of found their place."

"Maybe she'll help settle him down. He really _is _a good man, General."

"I know." He gave a rueful smile. "I just can't help being a father."

"Nobody expects you to be any different," she pointed out.

"Anyway—thanks to you we have the holodeck. And the dances were a great idea. Thanks."

"Thank Teal'c. They were his idea."

"Well, I certainly _will_ thank him. But I'm _not_ going to ask _him_ to dance," he added with a laugh.


End file.
